


Best served cold

by snarled_musings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Food Sex, In Public, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarled_musings/pseuds/snarled_musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Companion piece to Good Vibrations, but don't have to be read together. Just a porny snippet, nothing too explicit. Mentions rimming and involves food stuff. I've warned you!

 

 

 

 

It was hot, really hot in the Hub. The air conditioning was down, and for once it wasn't a typically Welsh summer. Gwen tried to get them to work outside, where there was at least a bit of a breeze, but Jack couldn't find it appropriate to drag out all their alien tech for public consumption. That wasn't to say he wasn't tempted. Owen was lying prostrate on the floor, claiming it was cooler that way. Ianto had offered to put him in the morgue, and had promptly been flipped off. Tosh had a bet with herself whether the computers or her would suffer heat stroke first.

Ianto was the only one not complaining, but even he had done concessions to the heat. That meant that while the others lounged about in T-shirts or tank tops Ianto was down to his shirtsleeves and had lost his tie. He was still mouth-watering; Jack liked watching him when he was more relaxed and casual. The captain pushed away a sweaty lock of hair from his face. He'd give a small appendage to find some blessed coolness in this place. But as commander he couldn't really moan about it. It set a bad example; was probably bad for morale. So he shut himself away in his office, where he could bitch and moan to his heart's content. Nobody would hear him, anyway.

He was just contemplating stripping completely when there was a knock on the door.

”Come in!” Ianto strolled in and Jack's eyes grew wide with greed. The Welshman held a popsicle, that he absently sucked. Jack wasn't sure which he envied the most, Ianto or the popsicle. In the end Ianto won out.

”I just wanted to check if you needed anything, Sir.”

”Hell yeah, I need one of those popsicles. Preferably a whole pack of them.” Ianto smiled and gave it a long lick.

”It's really quite good. Refreshing.” Jack was nearly drooling. The small-appendage-sacrificing was still on the table.

”What will I have to do to get one of those?”  In retrospect he understood how remarkably stupid he could be. But right at that moment he didn't give a second's thought neither to the glint in Ianto's eyes, nor the fact that only two weeks had passed since he'd tortured Ianto with that vibe.

“You can start with putting these on.” Really, cuffing himself so Ianto could play with him in exchange for a popsicle? He couldn't lose! Eagerly he put the cuffs on, holding them out for Ianto to inspect. The younger man smiled in satisfaction. “Excellent.” Without another word he undid Jack's bracers, letting them slip with his trousers to the floor. A hand on  the small of his back had Jack bending over. Suddenly the heat surrounding him was quite bearable, he was hotter on the inside. Nothing beat when Ianto wanted to steal a few moments at work, he got so wonderfully frisky. Jack gave a soft moan as he felt Ianto's finger tease his entrance.

“Did the others take off?”

“Without informing you? Of course not, Sir.” The finger slipped inside him and he bit down on his lip. He tended to be vocal during sex, and he didn't want the rest of them knowing what Ianto and he was up to sometime. He shifted, trying to get more, but the finger slipped away. It was soon replaced, with a popsicle. Jack's eyes flew wide open and he let out a loud shout as his insides grew instantly cold. It was so totally unexpected, and so fucking cold, that there was no way he could control himself. As he panted he felt Ianto pull his trousers up.

“You better tighten that hole, lover. Otherwise you'll have to explain a lot of things to the others.” The smirk was clear in his voice. Jack stood frozen, in every sense of the word. On the upside, he wasn't sweating anymore. On the downside, he had a popsicle shoved up his ass and the rest of the team was just piling through the door to save him. Or whatever. It wasn't like he could think straight. “Sorry. I was just showing Jack the new cuffs, and I guess I was overzealous when I put them on. I didn't mean to pinch you.” Ianto removed the cuffs. Jack licked suddenly dry lips.

“I-it's okay, no harm done.” His voice was shaky, as were his hands. In fact he felt a little shivery all over. He took a cautious step forward and his eyes widened in horror. The popsicle had already begun melting, he could feel a trickle of sugary stickiness slip down the inside of his thigh. Quickly he clenched down and glared at Ianto. He looked innocent enough, but Jack knew he was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“Come on, let me see it.” Owen motioned him forward. Jack shot Ianto a murderous glance and awkwardly shuffled forward. “Is something wrong with your leg?” Jack forced himself to take a normal step, biting down on his gasp as his frozen insides threatened to get rid of the ice.

“My foot just fell asleep. Pins and needles,” he answered curtly. “Really, there's nothing wrong with me. Why don't we all just call it a day.”

“An excellent idea, Sir, but I really insist Owen look you over first. I'd feel horrible if I'd hurt you in any way.” Part of him really wanted to kill Ianto. Another part had to applaud him. The inventiveness was, quite frankly, staggering. Besides, if the rest of the team hadn't been here the idea would have had so much merit. As it was now he wondered if he'd be the first man to ever soil his pants with sugar-water. Really, that would be just too humiliating. He didn't think he'd ever clenched so hard in his entire life. Ianto watched him carefully, head cocked to the side, an amused grin on his face.

“You seem all fine, Jack. Except for your teeth chattering. How the hell can you be cold in this heat?” Owen's eyebrows rose in surprise. Jack tried to give a casual shrug; it became more of a shiver. 

“Guess I'm differently adapted than the rest of you. I don't think it's that hot.”

“That's not what you said earlier today.” Tosh looked  at him speculatively. Jack gave a weak version of his usual grin.

“What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Get the hell out of here, go for a swim or something.” A chorus of approval met his suggestion, and the team turned as one to head home. Only Ianto stayed behind, no longer trying to contain his laughter. “You son-of-a-bitch!” Ianto nearly keeled over, gasping for breath.

“The look on your face, fucking priceless! I'll save this CCTV footage forever!” He tried to breathe, but it just set him off wheezing again. Jack couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see Ianto really give in to his prankster side like this. Also, there might be a part of him that admitted he deserved it. Still giggling Ianto fumbled Jack's trousers open. Jack looked at him in surprise.

“What are you doing?”

“I still want my popsicle.” A warm tongue snaked over his chilled hole.

It took exactly three minutes for Ianto to finish his popsicle, which coincidentally was exactly the same time it took for Jack to come all over his trousers. He tried to breathe as he twitched, an occasional moan escaping him as Ianto's tongue flicked inside him. As he looked down at them he philosophically thought that they needed dry-cleaning anyway, seeing as the inside was sticky with melted popsicle


End file.
